Volatile
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [Event 'Lupa'] Sakura yang sedang hamil muda memang menyebalkan, dia menjadi lebih ceroboh dan teledor. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke simpulkan setelah ia mendapati istri merah mudanya melakukan penghancuran besar-besaran pada seisi rumah demi menemukan benda yang dicarinya./"Sakura, apa susahnya mengatakannya padaku?"/"DIAMLAH, AYAM! Aku sedang bingung dan jangan mempersulit!"/


Uchiha Sasuke menutup laptopnya dengan pelan setelah memastikan laptopnya telah mati. Ia memasukkan laptop tersebut ke dalam tas hitam miliknya dan segera mengenakan jas abu-abunya. Hari sudah mulai malam, itu artinya dia harus secepatnya sampai ke rumah. Lagi pula, semua pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai. Ia juga sangat merindukan istrinya yang pasti sedang menunggunya di rumah.

Sambil berjalan, laki-laki beriris _onyx_ itu meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Ia bermaksud mengabari istri merah jambunya bahwa ia akan segera pulang. Alih-alih agar istrinya tidak khawatir atau mencemaskannya. Namun, sambungan teleponnya malah tidak diangkat oleh yang bersangkutan. Hanya terdengar nada sambung hampir sampai satu menit lamanya. Jadilah Sasuke hanya mengirimi pesan singkat saja.

_To: Sakura_

_Sakura, aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Tunggu aku di rumah._

Kurang lebih begitulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sasuke untuk Haruno Sakura, istrinya tercinta. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya di bangku belakang dan lekas menghidupkan mesin mobil. _Fortuner_ hitam dengan nomor polisi 'S 45 UKE' itu berjalan membelah keramaian jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Event 'Lupa'

March 12th, 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOLATILE**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Humor**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKIT!

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman rumah. Ia mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di bangku belakang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Sakura, aku pulang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada setengah berteriak dari luar setelah menekan bel.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura!" ulang Sasuke, kali ini sambil mengetuk pintu.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Karena menunggu bukanlah hal yang Sasuke sukai, laki-laki bersurai biru dongker itu lalu memutar kenop pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati pintu utama rumahnya ternyata tidak dikunci.

_Dasar ceroboh,_ batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke segera memasuki rumahnya. Meletakkan tasnya di kursi ruang tamu, melepaskan jas hitamnya, dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ah, biasanya istrinya yang sedang hamil muda itu menyambutnya dengan gembira setiap kali ia pulang dari kantor. Mencium tangannya, mengambil alih tasnya serta melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Kemana kira-kira perginya wanita cantik itu?

Sementara Sasuke sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan mengelus lehernya yang sedikit sakit karena kelelahan, tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari kamar. Ia sangat cantik dengan balutan pakaian a la ibu hamil berwarna merah dan rambutnya yang dikucir tinggi. Wanita bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu tampak kebingungan, entah karena apa.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Perempuan dengan helaian merah muda itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap suaminya sekilas dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Mengobrak-abrik isi rak yang ada di ruang tamu dengan brutal.

"Hai, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura tetap bungkam. Kali ini ia beralih pada buffet yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ia tak segan membuka seluruh bagian-bagiannya demi menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Pria berwajah tampan itu menghela napas panjang. Kesal juga dengan sikap istrinya ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sakura sedang hamil muda. Dan ia ingat betul nasehat dari orang tua maupun mertuanya untuk bersabar menghadapi perilaku Sakura yang mungkin berubah drastis menjadi menyebalkan selama mengandung.

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud meneguk segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Ketika sedang menuangkan air ke gelas, istrinya berjalan menyusulnya ke dapur. Sakura kembali disibukkan dengan mengobrak-abrik barang di dapur. Mulai dari _kitchen set_, rak piring, sampai meja makan tak ada yang luput dari pengelihatannya.

"Sakura, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang diusahakan lebih lembut.

"…"

"Kau bisa bilang padaku. Kita cari bersama-sama," tawar Sasuke.

"…"

Sasuke mendengus. "Sakura, apa susahnya mengatakannya padaku?"

"DIAMLAH, AYAM! Aku sedang bingung dan jangan mempersulit!" sembur Sakura dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Wanita beriris _emerald_ itu menutup rak piring dengan kasar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya yang buncit. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menanggapi perilaku istrinya yang kelewat abstrak.

Ia bermaksud mengejar sang istri ke kamar mandi. Ketika baru saja hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, wanita beriris teduh itu terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut muka kesal.

"Di kamar tidak ada, di ruang tamu tidak ada, di dapur tidak ada, dan di kamar mandi juga tidak ada," oceh Sakura dengan pose berpikir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah berseru seperti penguin yang baru saja mendapatkan ikan. "Ah! Mungkin di ruang kerja Sasuke-kun!"

Hah?

Mendengar ruang kerjanya akan menjadi sasaran Sakura selanjutnya membuat Sasuke praktis merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan istrinya. Menghalangi agar Sakura tidak nekat mengobrak-abrik ruang kerjanya. Mengingat betapa berantakannya kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi yang menjadi sasaran Sakura membuatnya tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada ruang kerjanya jika Sakura sampai melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula, Sasuke juga yakin tidak ada barang milik Sakura di sana.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, aku yang akan mencarikannya untukmu," ujar Sasuke baik-baik.

Sakura menatap iris kelam Sasuke dengan intens. "Kau meragukan kemampuan mencariku?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Akan kubuktikan kacamataku pasti ada di ruang kerjamu!"

Sakura tidak segan untuk mendorong Sasuke agar memberinya jalan.

_Kacamata? _ inner Sasuke bertanya.

"Sakura, tunggu aku," teriak Sasuke sembari berlari mengejar Sakura.

Ketika Sasuke telah sampai ke ruang kerjanya, ia mendapati Sakura sudah melakukan penghancuran besar-besaran terhadap ruang kerjanya. Dokumen-dokumen penting, kertas, alat tulis, dan meja kerjanya sudah berantakan layaknya kapal pecah.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke seraya meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya, namun ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura.

Merasa kesabarannya sudah hampir habis, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu langsung melancarkan rencana terakhirnya. Ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sakura dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura," bisiknya lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan aku," tolak Sakura.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan hangat nan lembut mendarat di pipi Sakura. Sasuke menciumnya dari samping. Ia berhasil membuat pipi Sakura merah merona. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapan istrinya. Mencoba menelangkupkan kedua pipi _chubby_ Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar pelupa," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik kacamata Sakura.

Sakura terkejut menyadari bahwa kacamata yang selama ini ia cari sampai ke ujung dunia ternyata dia pakai sedari tadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang sudah menghancurkan seisi rumah. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan memberikan kacamata merah itu pada istrinya.

_Bodoh! Stupid!_ _Baka!_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura tak percaya.

"Apa, hm? Mau minta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih?" tebak Sasuke.

"Iya," jawab Sakura malu.

"Hn. Jangan kau ulangi lagi," ucap Sasuke seraya mendaratkan ciuman pada jidat lebar istrinya.

Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari Sasuke hanya bisa mematung. Ah, bolehkah ia merasa sebagai wanita paling beruntung sedunia memiliki suami seperti Uchiha Sasuke?

Laki-laki yang berambut mencuat di bagian belakangnya itu mengusap pelan surai merah muda istrinya. "Sekarang biar aku yang membereskan semuanya. Lebih baik kau istirahat."

Sakura menatap punggung suaminya yang mulai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh hati pada pria sebaik dan setampan Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya lirih.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia mendekati suaminya yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas yang berceceran karena ulahnya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

Dan ketika Sasuke menoleh, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meraih wajah pria tampan itu.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi laki-laki berambut model _raven_ itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_Done._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people.**_

_(Sylvester Stallone)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Hai! Fict ini diketik di tengah libur panjang dimana utang fict dimana-mana (baik fanfic maupun orific) dan deadline cerpen yg numpuk. Fict ini berdasarkan **_**true story**_**, dimana aku sering lupa menaruh kacamataku padahal kacamata itu jelas-jelas dipakai. Nyesek kan? Dan… tentu saja fict ini didedikasikan untuk Event 'Lupa'! Karena aku masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Tolong bantu aku, ya :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
